


I Didn't Mean To Kill Her

by H0n3yK1tt3n



Series: 1-2 Year-Old Crappy One-Shots To Prove I'm Not Dead [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't expect a masterpiece, I wrote this in eight minutes in my English class, Is it any coincidence that I'm posting this on Undertale's anniversary, Other, based on the prompt the teacher gave, its literally the title and first line, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0n3yK1tt3n/pseuds/H0n3yK1tt3n
Summary: Frisk regrets everything and Flowey is an asshole





	I Didn't Mean To Kill Her

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda just posting this to prove I'm not dead. Also happy birthday Undertale. The game is now a toddler.  
> I wrote this trash two years ago.

I didn't mean to kill her. I truly didn't! I only wanted to prove I was strong enough to survive on my own. But I killed her, and I didn't mean to.

I went back. I went back to before. Before we engaged in battle. Before I killed her.

Thus, I fixed my mistake. I spared her. I spared her and I continued to spare her until she let me go. She told me not to come back once I left. I understood. I continued out the door.

Until... I came up to him.

"Clever. Veeery clever." He smirked. "So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person."

I started to tune him out. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. But then... He said something that made my heart sink.

"Hee hee hee! I know what you did. You murdered her!" His face went crooked, and replicated her face in his own. But distorted and broken. "But you regretted it, so you went back to save her."

He was giving me yet another reason to dislike him. I was feeling my sins crawl up my back. I didn't even hear what else he said.

He gave a shrill laugh before sinking back into the ground. I knew I would see him again.


End file.
